


A (Soapy) Lesson Learned

by flyonthewall



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom!Blaine and sub!Kurt, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, OOC characters, PWP without Porn, mouth soaping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 05:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyonthewall/pseuds/flyonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a future PWP (but without any actual porn because I am a wimp so really it's just a "WP") in which Blaine and Kurt are in an established, CONSENSUAL, and loving D/s relationship. </p>
<p>Also Kurt gets his mouth washed out with soap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Soapy) Lesson Learned

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a story involving a D/s lifestyle, so please let me know how I did. Also this is my first time posting a story on AO3. 
> 
> I apologize if this sort of story isn't your cup of tea, but the warnings are there for a reason, so please don't read it if you don't like this sort of thing.

Kurt knows even before they make it back to the apartment that he is in for it this time. Despite feeling vaguely guilty for upsetting Blaine, Kurt isn’t truly sorry for what he said, after all Blaine’s parents have never made a secret of their dislike for him and blame Kurt for Blaine’s decision to pursue a career in the music industry rather than business. Kurt feels sweat start to form on his brow below his perfectly coiffed hair however, as he knows that Blaine isn’t going to go easy on him just because his parents were – _are_ – jerks.

  
Blaine stands before Kurt and asks, “What did you do wrong this afternoon?”

  
Kurt gulps and tries to steady his voice before replying, “Umm. I was rude to your parents... And I suppose I was disrespectful. I’m sorry but they were being – ”

  
“Hush. There will be time for apologies later. Go stand before the sink please.” Kurt notes with some relief that Blaine’s voice is stern but not cold, _he must not be too angry then.._

  
Regardless of his momentary relief, Kurt feels himself breaking into a cold sweat as he gazes over at the suddenly imposing kitchen sink. He really hadn’t meant for things to get this far. He knew he had messed up as soon as the words left his mouth earlier, but he couldn’t control himself in the face of the Anderson’s snide comments and glaring disapproval. Blaine’s family could be so hurtful at times but they were quick to put on a pleasant face whenever Blaine was around.

  
Kurt eventually reached the sink after a reluctant walk that was miles felt both miles long and also much too short. Blaine returned from their tiny shared bathroom a moment later and laid out a small bowl, an unopened bar of soap, a clean washcloth, and Kurt’s toothbrush on the gleaming countertop. As his previous relief completely dissipates Kurt feels a brief tremor go through his body. _Blaine must be serious to have come up with a punishment like this…_ At least a spanking would have been somewhat pleasurable for Kurt. _Maybe that’s the point._

  
“Safeword?” Blaine’s voice is firm, but the hand he lays on the back of Kurt’s neck is gentle and eases some of Kurt’s nerves.

  
“Pavarotti,” The soothing presence of Blaine at his back allows Kurt to answer steadily, “but I don’t think – ”

  
“You don’t have permission to talk with the exception of your safeword Kurt. I want you to stay very still and accept what you’re given. If you can behave yourself this will be over quickly.” Blaine’s voice has become firmer, but is devoid of any serious anger. _So this is a lesson opportunity then…_ Kurt realizes with some dismay. Lessons were rarely fun, but they were usually cathartic.

  
“Nod when you’re ready to begin baby.” It was all Kurt could do to force himself to jerk his head in a small nod.

  
“Good boy. Now, hands behind your back, holding your elbows. Feet shoulder width apart. No, wider,” Blaine adjusts Kurt’s stance with a nudge to his ankles. “Now open your mouth as wide as you can baby. Good.”

  
Kurt can already feel drool pooling in the bottom of his open mouth. He’s just grateful that Blaine isn’t making him use a gag. Although everything considered maybe a gag would be kinder as Kurt is now forced to hold his mouth open voluntarily for the imminent soapy intrusion.

  
Blaine fills the basin with lukewarm water while Kurt waits at attention. When the bowl is moderately full Blaine opens the scent-free soap. Kurt watches with dread as Blaine dunks the bar into the water and rubs it against the washcloth to create a thick lather. Finally Blaine pushes the washcloth into Kurt’s waiting mouth. Immediately Kurt rears back, spluttering, as the disgusting taste of soap assaults his taste buds.

  
“Ah ah! That’s an extra five minutes Kurt. I told you to stay still and quiet.” Blaine’s face is mostly expressionless but Kurt can hear the disappointment in his voice. Kurt straightens back into the stance Blaine requested and tells himself he can do this.

  
Blaine uses the cloth to thoroughly coat Kurt’s mouth, stopping occasionally to rub the soap against it to increase the lather. To his mortification Kurt can feel himself beginning to tear up, whether because of the awful taste or humiliation of enduring such a childish punishment he isn’t sure. Kurt can also feel soapy spit and drool dripping down his chin but knows better than the reach up to wipe it away.

  
Eventually Blaine pulls away and seems pleased with the state of Kurt’s mouth. Kurt breathes a sigh of relief that results in more soap and droop dripping from his mouth. Quickly however, Kurt’s relief turns to horror as he watches Blaine pick up Kurt’s forgotten toothbrush. Kurt cannot prevent a small whimper from escaping him as Blaine rubs the partially disintegrated bar of soap across the brush. Kurt’s breath hitches with a suppressed sob when Blaine puts the toothbrush into his waiting mouth.

  
“Shhh. You’re okay,” Blaine’s expression morphs to one of concern and love and Kurt feels something inside unclench, “We’re almost done now, you can do this for me.” Kurt feels his resolve firm and blinks back his tears with a subtle nod for Blaine.

  
“Good boy, such a good boy.”

  
With that Blaine begins to vigorously scrub at Kurt’s teeth and gums, making sure to cover every inch of Kurt’s mouth. The chalky taste has Kurt threatening to gag but he forces back the reflex as best he can. Still, when Blaine reaches his back teeth the combined bitterness and feel of the toothbrush at the back of his mouth has Kurt retching helplessly. Immediately Blaine pulls back and guides Kurt over to bend over the sink.

  
“It’s alright. Good boy. Just spit it out baby, you’ve been so good,” Kurt’s tongue pushes out as much soap as he can before Kurt turns bleary eyes up at Blaine. “You’re so close baby, only one more thing. I’m so proud of you.”

  
Kurt’s eyes widen in alarm. _There’s more to go?! Hasn’t he been punished enough?_ Although he doesn’t dare open his mouth to protest, the sentiment must have shown in his disgruntled expression because Blaine chuckles fondly. “Didn’t I say you’d be getting five minutes added on for moving earlier?”

  
With that Blaine gently but firmly guides Kurt back into position and taps on his soapy lips to remind him to open his mouth. Kurt almost groans when Blaine places what was left of the bar of soap into Kurt’s mouth and tells him to clamp down on it.

  
“You’ll be holding that for ten minutes. Five for your foul language at lunch today and another five for your earlier infraction. I know you can do this baby, but if you move I’ll add more time.”

  
Then Blaine leaves Kurt standing by the sink while he walks over to the fridge and grabs himself a bottle of water. Kurt can only track him with his eyes helplessly and stand as still as possible waiting for the ten minutes to pass.

  
After what feels like hours but is likely only a few minutes Kurt can feel the tears that were threatening earlier come in earnest and he begins to cry. Now the soap, spit and tears are mingling on his face and his nose is beginning to feel stuffed. Blaine must have been watching Kurt attentively because he immediately brings over a tissue and holds it to Kurt’s nose for him to blow into. At the same time Blaine places a hand on Kurt’s back and begins to rub gently. The comforting warmth only serves to break the dam and Kurt allows himself to give into the deep sobs welling in his chest.

  
Kurt feels humiliated and childish and finally genuinely sorry for himself and his behaviour. He knows better than to lash out at people like he did earlier, even people as awful as Blaine’s parents. Kurt only hopes that after his ten minutes are up that Blaine will have forgiven him because he can’t bear to be in the doghouse for much longer.

  
At some indeterminable time later, but must have been ten minutes because Blaine is nothing if not honest, Blaine taps on Kurt’s cheek to get his drifting attention and gently pulls out the now mangled bar of soap. Then Kurt feels himself being carefully guided over to the sink by Blaine and is helped to clean himself up. Eventually all traces of soap are gone yet Kurt can’t seem to stop his crying. Kurt feels Blaine pull him into his arms and buries his head in Blaine’s neck.

  
“I’m – _hic_ – s-sorry Blaine.” The words sound strange to Kurt’s ears and his entire body feels exhausted. Like a small child seeking comfort, Kurt clings even closer to Blaine.

  
“It’s alright, you’re alright now,” Blaine murmurs into Kurt’s ear, “I know you’re sorry and next time you’ll be more careful with your temper and what you say when you’re upset. I’m sorry too, baby, I should have realized how worked up my parents had gotten you.” Kurt is gently rocked by Blaine and relaxes fully as he hears Blaine’s litany of praises.

  
“Good, good boy. You were so good. Up you go now, let’s get you more comfortable.”

  
Soon the sobs and sniffles die down to a comfortable silence and Kurt finds himself wrapped up in blankets in the bed he shares with Blaine.

  
Blaine hovers over Kurt for a moment just searching Kurt’s face, until he seems to come to some sort of conclusion. Kurt watches as Blaine comes closer and kisses him gently on the lips before Blaine whispers, “That’s enough for tonight. Tomorrow we can spend the whole day in bed, but for now try to sleep. I love you Kurt.”

  
Kurt smiles tiredly at the feeling of Blaine’s lips on his forehead and agrees sleepily. There would be time enough for playing tomorrow. For tonight Kurt is already drifting off, feeling content and fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please let me know if you like it and how I can improve.


End file.
